


Blue Thong

by Slyst



Series: Basketball's Secret [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kise likes to tease Kasamatsu





	Blue Thong

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to take a day off writing, I really was, then this happened ahead of schedule.

It was the tail end of practice and Kasamatsu could tell Kise was trying to get his attention with a look. The rest of the team was filing into the locker room when he decided to indulge the blonde, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised. Kise had pulled the bottom of his shirt up to wipe sweat off his face, he often did this in a show for Kasamatsu, chiseled abs on full display. Something different caught the point guard’s attention this time. Drawing his eyes downwards to the waist of the other boy’s shorts was a_ too_ small patch of blue fabric attached to two thin strips of matching fabric in place of where his underwear would be, pressing flatly against his lower stomach and disappearing beneath the shorts. Kasamatsu realised belatedly that the other boy was wearing a thong. He had to hold a back of groan of exasperation. Kise was trying to kill him.

“Kise! What are you doing?” Kasamatsu was fairly sure his face was aflame as he reprimanded the blonde for being so brazen, “other people are still here idiot!”

He got a sly smile in response as Kise sauntered up to him, “but Senpai I wore this just for you.” Golden eyes were blinking down at him in mock innocence.

This time he did groan before kicking the blonde in the ass, “Get changed and I’ll deal with _you_ later.” He finally groused as he stormed off to the locker rooms. Now he had to try and get showered and dressed all the while very decidedly _not _thinking about Kise in a thong.

Freaking idiot he cursed to himself as he showered, wondering why again he’d agreed to a relationship with the infuriating blonde. Not that he was _truly _wondering. He knew why. Kise might be irritating, and persistent, and a general handful but he was their ace. Kasamatsu wouldn’t trade him for any of the other miracles for the world. He knew the blonde wasn’t nearly as naive or innocent as he liked to pretend, he was endlessly determined and never did less than his best. Something about his earnest devotion to basketball, and his love for his team at Kaijo had drawn Kasamatsu in. There he had learned just how honest Kise was in everything he did, wearing his heart on his sleeve, practically worshipping the point guard. He still didn’t know how to handle that part. He never thought he was somebody worth looking up to. 

It was too late by the time he felt Kise’s arms wrapping around his waist from the back, his warm body pressing against Kasamatsu’s far too intimately for where they were.

“Kise! This is not the place.” Kasamatsu struggled to shove the blonde away from him.

“Everyone has already left, Yukio.” A deep sultry voice whispered in his ear, “you were taking so long to shower I thought you were getting off without me.”

Kasamatsu felt the telling hardline of arousal from Kise up his back, the heat of it muted by the water from the shower and the layer of fabric covering it. The fact that Kasamatsu was even considering doing anything with the blonde right now was telling of just how much the blonde affected him. By gods he felt like he would drown in those golden eyes one day and really, he wanted to.

The point guard turned around to face Kise, pointedly keeping his gaze above the shoulders, “Are you sure everyone is gone?”

“Senpaaaaiii don’t you trust me?” the blonde pouted.

Rolling his eyes Kasamatsu stepped back and let himself look at the taller boy, eyes roving over the mostly bare skin before him, save the Kaijo shade blue thong he was sporting over his erection. Kasamatsu felt his cheeks heating up at the sight, his own cock twitching in response.

“What on earth made you decide to wear that?” He asked incredulously as he brought his hand forward to cup it around Kise’s dick. The taller boy leaned into the touch, his own hands reaching for Kasamatsu's in kind. Neither moved to turn off the water or move out from under it.

“I just saw it and thought Senpai might like it!” He chirped, gold eyes glinting.

Kasamatsu groaned as he slipped his hand under the blue fabric, palming Kise’s cock, “What did I tell you about calling me that when we’re doing this?”

“Awwww but it’s so fun, Yu-ki-o.” Kise whispered, leaning forward to bite the captain’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

The combination of the water from the shower and heat of Kise’s body was making Kasamatsu feel a little drunk as he slid his hand around to the back, fingers pushing the fabric of the thong aside. Kise was already mewling and whimpering just at the press of Kasamatsu’s fingers against his entrance. He loved how open and needy Kise was like this, so shameless and vocal. The blonde’s fingers were still working the point guard’s length but his rhythm was faltering as Kasamatsu pressed a finger passed his rim and in. He was surprised at how easily his finger slid in, a slickness different from water coating his finger.

“Kise?” He looked at the blonde questioningly.

“Hehe maybe I went ahead and prepared a little?”

Kasamatsu closed his eyes, now two fingers deep into the blonde, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question, “When could you have possibly done that?” His question punctuated with a particularly firm rub on the boy’s prostate as he stared into golden eyes.

Kise had to audacity to blush as he moaned and arched into the fingers, “Umm when I took that bathroom break in the middle of practice?” He offered innocently, bearing down on the appendages.

The point guard remembered that, because Kise never usually took bathroom breaks during practice, and it had been after that that the blonde had been trying to get his attention. Kasamatsu closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Kise’s shoulder.

“Are you trying to kill me before I graduate?” He really didn’t want to spend the rest of the year wondering if whenever Kise went to use the washroom he was in there stretching and working himself open. He slid a third finger into the boy, he had really done a good job of it too.

“Senpaaaaiii pleasssseee.” Kise was begging now, thrusting himself onto the fingers eagerly.

“Yea.” Even Kasamatsu was at the end of his patience with waiting.

Pulling out his fingers he spun Kise around to face the wall, bending him against it, then using his legs to spread the blonde’s. He debated briefly about pulling down the thong but decided not to when he saw the view from behind. He pulled the back to the side, taking a moment to watch Kise’s reddened hole twitch as he touched the head of his cock to it. He let the endless heat of the blonde drag him in, inch by slow inch he watched himself sliding into Kise until he bottomed out. Thighs meeting thighs.

“Breathe Kise.” He massaged his fingers into the blonde’s hips as he waited for him to adjust. Kise forgot to breathe and tensed up when they did this. He one morning before class after they had spent the night together he’d made the mistake of asking if he had been doing anything wrong. Without even missing a beat the blonde had said_ I just love it so much when senpai is in me I can’t think of anything else!_ He’d immediately regretted it, as he was fairly sure he’d spent the rest of the day the colour of a beet and jumping like a rabbit whenever anybody called him senpai.

So now he waits and makes sure Kise remembers to breathe and really wishes the brat would stop calling him senpai at times like this.

“Yuuukiooo. Move pleaseee.” Kise whined, his forehead pressing against his arm, as he pushed back against Kasamatsu.

Maybe he could ban the boy from saying his name too, “Right. Yes.” getting a better grip on Kise’s hips he started to slowly thrust in and out of the blonde. The water of the shower white noise as his consciousness narrowed down to the feeling of Kise’s body shifting and twitching around his cock. He had to take his own advice to remember to breathe, taking the second to reach around the front, fingers sliding beneath the fabric of the thong to grasp the blonde’s dick.

“Oh god Yukiooo, come in me, please senpaaiii.” Kise was whimpering as he impaled himself repeatedly onto Kasamatsu’s cock.

Cursing, the point guard sped up, his hand on Kise’s dick keeping pace. The blonde was nearly incoherent against the onslaught. The throb of the boy’s cock was Kasamatsu’s only warning before Kise came, the tight heat contracting and shuttering around his own dick. It was only a few seconds before the sensation had Kasamatsu coming as well, hips jerking as he emptied himself into the blonde. He barely had a chance to grab Kise as his legs gave and he collapsed. Wrapping an arm around Kise’s middle Kasamatsu shut off the shower and lowered him to the floor, shifting to sit behind him.

“You always overdo it.” Kasamatsu chided Kise as he began to work on and massage the blonde’s shoulders, thumbs digging into the muscles there.

“But it just feels so good senpaiii.” The blonde leaned into the hands on his shoulders and back.

“You could have waited until we were at home idiot. Also stop calling me senpai outside of school hours.”

“But Yukio didn’t want to wait.”

Kasamatsu couldn’t deny that as much as he wanted to. Kise was always way too perceptive of him, catching him offguard when thought he had hid his expression or his feelings well enough. It had helped the point guard be a little more honest with himself many times. Except now it just embarrassed him.

“Did I do good?” Kise sometimes reminded Kasamatsu of a puppy. Always looking for Kasamatsu's approval even though he didn't need it. It was for the most part implicit. Kasamatsu might never understand why Kise decided he liked somebody like himself, but he was happy he did.

“Yea. You did Kise.”


End file.
